


i can’t stop loving you

by gothgowon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plushies, Unrequited Crush, light angst ?, lowercase intended, or so donghyuck thinks, smooches, v cute ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgowon/pseuds/gothgowon
Summary: in which donghyuck plans to move on from his seemingly unrequited crush on mark, but things don’t go according to that plan.





	i can’t stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> title from i’m serious by day6 !
> 
> this whole fic was kinda inspired from that song hhdjsj
> 
> hope u enjoy 💗

donghyuck tries, he really does.

but it’s just so hard when mark looks at donghyuck as if the boy single handedly hung all the stars in the sky.

that’s what makes everything so much more difficult; he looks at donghyuck like that yet has the audacity to seem repulsed when donghyuck jokes about them having a romantic relationship and the younger has to pretend like he isn’t a little hurt by it. it’s not like mark is some rude monster or anything, the boy is an absolute sweetheart, but donghyuck just seems to take everything he says to heart due to this dumb crush. 

“you know, there’s many other people out there. i’m sure someone would easily appreciate your love and affection,” jaemin says with a shrug, he makes it sound so simple because well— donghyuck may or may not have boiled his gigantic crush down to just “longing for affection”— which wasn’t a complete lie. he was longing for affection for sure, but only from mark.

he nods as if jaemin’s advice was helpful, “thanks, i knew i could count on you, love you nana,” he says. he knows jaemin always wants to help as much as possible so he may as well act as if jaemin was of any help to him in this situation.

the pretty boy smiles widely, “no problem hyuck! love you too!,” he beams before walking away.

donghyuck can only let out a long sigh.

_

turns out that jaemin actually was a bit of help. 

donghyuck decides that it’s officially getting over mark time.

if he can just avoid affection from mark—which won’t be hard considering the older already does that— all he has to do is get affection from someone else and slowly allow this crush to fade away. 

it won’t be easy, especially not after liking the boy for over 3 years, but better late than never he supposes. 

as he’s lost in thoughts the devil himself approaches him, “hey hyuck,” he says loudly causing the smaller to jump from surprise, his eyes wide and hands dramatically on his heart. mark rolls his eyes but is laughing, “all i said was hey, calm down drama queen,” he says as he sits down on the bed across from donghyuck’s.

the younger huffs as he looks at mark after calming down, “well now that you’ve nearly given me a heart attack, is there something you need?” he asks with an eyebrow raised. mark scratches the back of his neck and avoids eye contact, much to the other boy’s confusion.

“uh yeah actually, i was wondering if you wanna watch big hero 6 together?” is what he asks once he looks up to face donghyuck and the orange haired boy wonders if he’s delusional or not when he thinks that mark’s cheeks might just be a little pink.

he’s about to agree until he remembers what his plan is, “sorry i can’t,” is his response, and he feels a weird churn in his stomach when mark’s face drops and the older lets out an awkward chuckle.

“uh... why not?” he asks and donghyuck just sighs. he thanks god he’s a gemini otherwise having to lie to mark right now (and during all 3 years of crushing on him) wouldn’t come so easily.

“i’m not feeling well, my stomach was actually hurting all day today. i took some pain killers but they didn’t do shit, so i’d prefer to sleep early tonight,” he says and mark nods in understanding, but his eyebrows are furrowed.

“well... we can just have the movie playing in the background and you can lay on my lap if you want? or on the couch? i don’t know ... i just wanna spend time with you, even if you’re gonna fall asleep minutes after,” mark says shyly and donghyuck wants to slap himself in the face when he feels heat rush to his face and his heart pounding at a rate that seriously can’t be healthy.

donghyuck has to ground himself and remind his brain what his new plan is, “i’m sorry, i just can’t. i’m in pain and when people are around me as i’m in pain it just makes me cranky, goodnight mark,” he finishes off. he turns in his bed to face away from mark and covers himself with his blanket. his tone is so final that mark can just sigh.

“okay. goodnight hyuck,” he pats the younger on the head before walking out, shutting the door quietly. 

_

“i don’t know, he was so final on not hanging around me. he also thinks he’s good at lying to me but he’s really not. i know for a fact that when he’s in pain like a headache or a stomachache he has no problem with talking to people. so why is there suddenly a problem when it comes to me?” mark huffs, eyebrows furrowed and lips jutted out in a pout.

yukhei shrugs, “don’t know man. when i’m with renjun this never happens because he just comes up to me, tells me what’s wrong and then demands for cuddles and what am i suppose to do? say no? also renjun and i are actually dating, unlike you who just cries over your crush at all times instead of doing something about it,” he says with a chuckle at the end and then takes a sip of his bubble tea.

mark huffs, he doesn’t even know why he came to yukhei for help when all the other does is brag about how great everything is going for him and renjun. “well him and i aren’t renjun and you, so what should i do? let me phrase it like this— what would you do if renjun was doing what hyuck is doing?” 

yukhei thinks for a second, taking a long sip before replying, “cry,” is his response and mark rolls his eyes.

“i’ve already done that! now what would you do after that part?” he asks and yukhei takes another sip, eyes shut as if in deep thought about his answer.

“bribe him into listening to me, like for example with renjun i’d give him a moomin plushie in exchange for him hearing me out,” yukhei says and mark is surprised with just how smart the plan actually is.

“thanks bro, that sounds like it could actually work! i owe you one,” mark says as he gets up and lucas just nods in his direction, proudly taking a sip of his bubble tea before choking on the boba.

_

mark is holding a care bears funshine bear plushie as he stands outside donghyuck’s room. he supposes the bear is fitting as the boy is “full sun” after all.

he knocks twice and doesn’t even wait for donghyuck to open and just walks in. the younger looks up at him in confusion before quickly changing his face to expressionless.

“what is that?” he asks, nodding his head to the direction of the stuffed bear and marks opens his mouth only to close it again, awkwardly moving the bear around in his hand.

“well uh, you know you’ve kinda been avoiding me recently?” he says with an uncomfortable chuckle, “i-i don’t know what i did wrong but i got you this so maybe you can tell me why you’re angry?” he finishes off with his voice at a high pitch and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

donghyuck sighs, snatching the bear out of mark’s hands, “i’m not mad, sorry if it comes off that way. i just need some time alone, thanks for the cute bear though,” donghyuck says, avoiding eye contact with mark and just petting the stuffed animal.

“but .. did something happen? i mean you still talk to jaemin but when it comes to me you say that you need time alone... it makes me feel like i did something wrong and i wish you could just tell me what the problem is,” mark huffs and donghyuck tried to sound calm.

“mark, i appreciate your concern but it really isn’t like that, i’m not mad.” 

“sure you aren’t,” mark sighs as he crosses his arms and donghyuck narrows his eyes.

“don’t get sassy with me, mark!” 

“i’m not! i just wanna know what’s so bad that you can be close with everyone else but somehow you only need space when it comes to me!” mark says, his voice is getting louder and even jeno peaks his head into their room for a second before just walking away, thinking that as long as there’s not fists flying then the situation can’t be that bad.

“well maybe that’s because every time i’m around you i feel like i’m suffocating!” donghyuck shouts back and mark scowls.

“the fuck is that suppose to mean?!”

“i like you dumbass! it’s been a good 3 years actually! but you know what .... i’ve been avoiding you to make it go away, but why won’t that work?” donghyuck pouts as mark stands there with his eyes wide in shock, “but don’t worry about that. i’ll move on.... sorry if me liking you makes you uncomfortable,” is all donghyuck says before rushing past mark and out of the room.

mark stands there in shock for a good 10 seconds before murmuring, “i like you too dumbass,” under his breath only for no one to be there to hear it.

_

donghyuck avoids him even more for the next week and mark grows increasingly agitated. every time he tries to come near the younger boy, jaemin is already there to glare at him — and the pink haired boy is surprisingly intimidating when he tries.

“c’mon nana! hyuck didn’t even hear me out!” mark tries and jaemin rolls his eyes.

“what is there to hear out, exactly?” jaemin asks with an eyebrow raised and mark rubs his temple in annoyance.

“have you clowns ever thought of the possibility that maybe, just maybe, i also have a crush on him?!” mark exclaims and watches as jaemin’s eyes widen and his jaw falls.

“well..... with all means you can enter hyuckie’s room now,” he says moving out of the doorway and mark sighs in relief.

“finally! thanks i guess,” he replies and doesn’t wait for jaemin’s reply as he rushes over to donghyuck who’s watching netflix on his phone with headphones in. mark also notices the care bear toy is still next to the younger and his heart swells. but the older has a plan to take care of, so when mark walks up to donghyuck and yanks the headphones out of his ears he looks him a dumbfounded expression before looking annoyed.

“why exactly are you in here? is there something you want?” he huffs and mark groans.

“quit being so pissed and hear me out! last time you confessed you didn’t even wait for me to respond!” 

“because i already know what the answer is,” donghyuck replies, trying to put his headphones back in but mark tosses his phone and headphones onto the other bed.

before donghyuck can protest mark continues, “no, you don’t. i like you too, idiot. have been crushing on you for 2 years now, sorry for falling a year behind you, but we can make up for that missed time, can’t we?” he says, holding donghyuck’s hand and giggles when he sees donghyuck’s awestruck expression.

“f-for real?” and mark let’s out a loud laugh hearing the younger stutter only for donghyuck to scowl and kick him lightly on the leg, “well .... i guess that time can be made up for.... what’s the first order of business?” donghyuck asks as he plays along and mark smiles.

“here,” he ask, leaning forward and giving the younger a kiss on the nose, “how’s that?” to which donghyuck’s cheeks turn pink.

“i’d prefer it to be on the lips,” he says, trying to keep his voice sounding firm.

mark chuckles, “we can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> how we feeling folks


End file.
